Claustrophobia part 2
by NGOfan2014
Summary: An M-rated follow on from Claustrophobia part 1. Will have two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I've really enjoyed this series of NGO so far, and I'm so excited about the last two episodes. It's bittersweet though as I'm sad it's coming to an end. I really hope they decide to make another series, in whatever format. I've got everything crossed that Lee and Lucy get together, and the clues from TV guides seem to suggest they will. I will feel very let down if they don't.**

**So here is part 2 of Claustrophobia. Please read part 1 first. To summarise what happened in part 1: Lee and Lucy, having spent most of the day arguing are now stuck in a lift. Lucy has discovered that Lee is claustrophobic as the result of something that happened to him as a child and she has managed to calm him down, getting him to talk to her. I have included the last section of part 1 here though so that it would make a bit more sense if read without reading that part first. Warning, this is probably the most explicit story I have written so far, I couldn't help myself ;-) There's a second and final chapter of part 2 on its way. **

"_You said we could talk about anything I want. I've told you something about me, now it's your turn. If I ask you a question, will you promise to be honest with me?"_

_"__That depends...on what you're going to ask me"._

"_Why do you put up with me, living with you in the flat?"._

Lucy's not sure how to answer this. She knows she nags him loads and they argue, but most of the time she enjoys living with him, she doesn't just put up with him. She wants to tell him that it's because she's grown to see him as her best friend, and that in fact he means even more to her than that, yet she can't bring herself to. So instead she blurts out something vague about him being Tim's friend and that he's handy to have around when things break.

Lee looks a little dejected, though he is not convinced that was an honest answer. Lucy sees his reaction and immediately kicks herself. How can I be such a hypocrite, she thinks, lecturing Lee about being more honest when I can't even be honest myself.

"_Lucy, do you like me?"_

Lucy looks at Lee, incredulous. "_Of course I like you. Why would you even ask me that? Do I really give you impression that I don't?". _

"_Yes…well, sometimes. Look at all the arguments we've had recently. And you just said you only put up with me because of Tim, and because you see me as some kind of glorified handyman_".

"_Just because I argue with you, doesn't mean I don't like you. Yes, you annoy me sometimes and I know I nag you but it's just because I get frustrated. Sometimes I wish you could just be serious for once, that you would stop lying or joking around in order avoid…situations. Sometimes it seems like you wind me up on purpose, so I retaliate. Despite that… what I said, about putting up with you, wasn't entirely true. The truth is I like living with you, I enjoy spending time with you". _Lee smiles and meets Lucy's gaze, trying to read her thoughts. Their eyes lock for a moment and she blushes, looking away. She clears her throat,

_"__Anyway, I've answered your question. It's my turn. Do you like me?_".

"_Lucy, I'd have thought it was obvious that I do_".

"_Not necessarily. You rarely share what you're feeling or even really thinking. I always feel like you're holding back with me_".

Lee sighs. Lucy is right. Then, a voice inside his head tells him it is now or never. Feeling brave he decides he can't hold back any longer. "_You want me to stop avoiding situations? You want me to prove to you that I can be serious for once? You want me to stop holding back?"_

_"__Yes". _Lucy gulps when she sees the look in Lee's eyes. It's one of determination, and something else entirely. She's seen that look before, though never from him. It makes her nervous, unsure of what he's going to do or say next, and her heart skips a beat.

_"__Ok, fine"._

With that Lee suddenly closes the gap between them and kisses Lucy, hard, her yelp of surprise muffled by his lips. He expects her to push him away and slap him across the face, but she doesn't. Instead she quickly responds, the slightly hysterical voice in her head quietening as she allows herself to just feel. What she feels is unexpected, though perhaps it shouldn't be. It has only been a few seconds but she never wants the kiss to end, and she already wants more. The kiss is anything but gentle, and as Lee dares to dart his tongue between her lips she immediately grants him access and reciprocates. It is as though all their pent up feelings are being transferred into the kiss - the frustration, the lust that has been simmering just below the surface for so long, even a little bit of the anger that remains from their argument earlier.

Lucy moans into Lee's mouth as his hand comes to rest on her back and he uses it to hold her as close to him as he can. She is sure she can feel his growing arousal pressing against her and her stomach flips in anticipation. She's forgotten where they are, and can only think about much she wants him.

As hands explore and clothes are grasped, the small compartment echoes with the sound of their desperate pants and occasional gasps for air as the need for oxygen forces them apart. Lee pushes Lucy backwards until her back is against the wall of the lift, and her eyes open, the force of his action taking her by surprise and she lets out an involuntary yelp. When Lee hears this he looks at her concerned and swiftly apologies, worried that he has hurt her. "_It's ok'_, she whispers, and they pause for a moment. Lee strokes her arm as he meets her gaze, and his pulse quickens as he realises the look of need in her eyes mirrors his own. Both of their pupils are dark, their eyes heavy-lidded with desire as their hearts pound in their chests. It is clear that they both want to take things further, and they resume their kiss. Lee's hands start to roam across Lucy's body again and she gasps when he slides one underneath her top and begins to stroke the soft skin at the side of her waist.

Her nerve endings are on fire as his hand moves further up her body. "_Lucy?",_ he breathes as a question. She knows what he is asking and nods, murmuring "_mmm, please"_ against his mouth. She moans more loudly than she intends as Lee carefully traces the lacy edge of her bra with his fingers, squeezing her breast before using his thumb to rub her nipple through the material. She sighs when he takes his hand away, bringing it back out of her top, then understands as he starts to unbutton her blouse. He doesn't remove it, he just leaves it open so that he can continue his ministrations.

Moving his moves his mouth away from Lucy's, Lee kisses and nibbles his way along her jawline and neck, then back up to her ear. He grins at her reaction when he finds a sensitive spot just below it. He concentrates there for a few moments then whispers in her ear, "_Lucy, you've no idea how long I've wanted this, how many times I've thought about it. How much I need you right now_".

Lucy of course knows how he feels, as she feels the same. It is obvious anyway how much he needs her, the physical evidence of this is unmistakeable, exciting her greatly. She finds it hard to speak, especially when Lee proceeds to trail kisses down towards her collarbone, pausing when he hears her inhale sharply. His lips hover just millimetres from the sensitive area of her skin as he breathes on it before sucking gently there. She manages to speak, though her voice is little more than a rasp. "_L...Lee, I need…I need you, now". _

Understanding exactly what she means he hooks his arms around her and lifts her off the ground, and she wraps her legs around his middle. Though he is holding her up, Lucy is glad she has been going to the gym recently as her thigh muscles are having to work to stay in this position.

For a brief moment Lucy remembers where they are. She can't quite believe what they are doing, or what they are about to do. She thinks to herself, this isn't me, I'm not the kind of woman who has sex in a lift. Yet, right now she doesn't care. What they are doing feels reckless but good…oh so good, and it is not long before Lee's mouth upon her skin makes her lose all sense of rational thought again. She fumbles between them, undoing the clasp of his belt. She is about to remove it when the engineer suddenly speaks through the intercom. It takes them a few seconds to notice, as caught up they are in each other.

"_Hello, it's the engineer. I shouldn't be too long now. I should have you out of there in about ten minutes_".

They both sigh with frustration, unable to move for a few seconds, then for a few seconds more they can only breathe heavily against each other as they regain a sense of reality. Lee relaxes his grip, allowing Lucy to drop back onto her feet. Lucy is the first to speak, her voice quiet, "_Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that_".

"_The engineer?"_

_"__No, what just happened, between us"._

"_Me neither_", is Lee's response. He may have been the one to initiate this but he didn't plan it. It sort of just, happened.

Lucy continues, "_maybe we should talk_"...

"_Talk? You can't expect me to string a coherent sentence together right now_". Lee, only one thing on his mind, grins, and raises an eyebrow. "_Anyway, he said ten minutes, we could still do this, if we're quick_". He starts to kiss her neck again, and Lucy sighs softly at the touch of his lips.

Though part of her wants him to continue, she protests, "_Lee, stop, this isn't a good idea_". He immediately pulls away and looks at her, downcast, fearing she has changed her mind.

"_What isn't a good idea, doing this here or doing this with me full-stop?"_

"_Doing this here". _Lee breathes a sigh of relief when Lucy says these words. She continues, "_the lift could be fixed any minute and I don't want us to get interrupted by the lift engineer. I know some people get off on the idea of getting caught, but I don't, sorry_".

"_You didn't seem to mind that a minute ago"._

_"__I wasn't thinking straight, I wasn't really thinking at all to be honest. I forgot where we were. You were distracting me...with your lips and hands_".

He grins and she smiles shyly back, refastening the buttons on her blouse.

"_Sorry Lucy, I don't know what came over me. I just felt so good kissing you and I got carried away _".

"_It's ok, you don't have to apologise. I got carried away too. Anyway, we'll be out of here in a few minutes and then we can do this…properly_".

Lee feels a jolt of anticipation again. So she still wants to do this, he thinks. This really is going to happen tonight.

"_That engineer had better not be long. I might just explode otherwise. I can't stop thinking about you Lucy. How am I supposed to take my mind off…things_".

Lucy smiles, at least if he can't stop thinking about me he isn't thinking about being trapped, she thinks to herself. She chuckles when he the next thing he says is,

"_I know what we can do. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…L_".

"_Lift?",_

"_No_"

"_Lights?"_

"_No_".

"_It's not Lucy by any chance is it?_"

"_Correct_"

Lucy rolls her eyes. This is going to be a long ten minutes. Luckily they don't have to wait that long, as the lift starts to move and continues to their floor. The doors open and Lee grabs Lucy's bag, holding it to his crotch.

"_What are you doing?_", she asks.

"_Preserving my dignity_", Lee states, pointing to the still noticeable bulge in his trousers. Lucy giggles and holds Lee's hand as she leads the way to their front door.

They enter the apartment and Lee throws the door shut behind them. In a split second they are kissing again, the few minutes apart failing to thwart their passion for each other.

They find their way to the sofa, and Lucy lies down on it, pulling Lee on top of her. They just hold each other for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another. Lucy detects a hint of nervousness in Lee's eyes. She is nervous too, though she hides it well. Her heart is pounding hard in her chest as the prospect of what is about to happen threatens to overcome her. They are about to cross a line, and she knows there will be no going back once they do. Lee is just anxious that he might disappoint Lucy, that he won't be able to satisfy her needs. It has been a long time since he has been with a woman, and this was Lucy. She was special, more than special. He spoke, his throat dry,

"_Lucy I have to warn you, I don't think I'm going to last long. I'm sorry if this ends up being…rushed. Don't worry though, I mean I will make sure you… "._ Lucy interrupts him and reassures him that she doesn't care. There will be time for slow and sensual later, besides, that's not what she needs right now either.

Now they understand each other, there's no more apprehension, no more hesitation. They tear at each other's clothes, though they don't remove them all, only what is necessary to do this. There's very little foreplay. Lee is already fully hard again and Lucy is more than ready for him.

He trails kisses along her jawline and down to her collarbone and follows the same path with his fingers. He reaches her breasts and traces the outline of her bra, watching the rapid rest and fall of her chest. He cups one of her breasts, kneading it before rubbing and gently tweaking her nipple through the material of her bra. She arches her body off the sofa and into him as he replaces his hand with his mouth, teasing her hardening peak with his tongue. He continues his attentions as his other hand travels further down her body, traversing the gentle curve of her stomach until he reaches the edge of her panties. Lucy cries out when Lee pushes aside her underwear and feeling her arousal slides two fingers easily inside her, rubbing her bundle of nerves with his thumb. It does not take long to bring her to the edge of climax and then he stops, removing his fingers. She sighs at the loss of contact, but is glad of it as she needs more than just his fingers, she needs him inside her.

She holds her breath when he seizes the material at the sides of her panties and pulls them down her legs, and she wriggles them the rest of the way off. She uses the opportunity to undo his flies, freeing his erection. She grasps him and he moans, the sound almost animalistic.

"_Wait, Lucy, my wallet_", rasps Lee, breathless. He points at the leather case on the coffee table.

"_What?"_

"_There's a condom, in my wallet_". Lucy realises that in the heat of the moment she hasn't even thought about that. She is on the pill but she actually doesn't know much about that part of Lee's past. She never imagined for one minute Lee would end up being the responsible one in this respect. Between them they scrabble to grab the wallet and find the packet inside. Lucy opens it and offers to put it on for him.

She helps guide his length towards her entrance, and with no further hesitation he pushes himself inside, making her gasp at the intrusion. He is certainly well blessed in that department and she feels him stretching her, though it isn't uncomfortable. It feels incredible, and her eyes flutter closed as she thrusts upwards to meet him, encouraging him to deepen his penetration. He stills for a few moments, making sure she is ok.

She needs him to start moving, and hears a voice that sounds like hers say,

"_Please… just fuck me Lee_".

Hearing that word coming from Lucy's mouth both shocks and excites Lee. She rarely swears and the rawness of it sounds incredibly erotic to him. He begins to move, slowly at first as they find a rhythm, but he soon quickens the pace as she enthusiastically meets his thrusts.

Desperate to take more of him, Lucy bends her knees, and drapes her legs around his shoulders. Their new position allows Lee to drive deeper still, and he thrusts hard, burying himself to the hilt, sending Lucy towards insensibility. She moans loudly and Lee decides this is the best sound he has ever heard.

The feeling of her tight heat around him starts to drive Lee wild, and he knows he can't last much longer. From the signals her body is giving out he is sure it is the same for her but he wants to make sure,

"_Lucy please tell me you're close?"_

"_Y…yes, so close_".

He reaches between them and circles her clit, and she feels her orgasm building. His ministrations hasten her climax and Lee feels her walls pulsing around him as she tumbles over the edge. Wanting him to join her there, she clenches her inner muscles around him and he lets out a low, guttural sound as he comes.

Completely spent, Lee collapses on top of Lucy before moving beside her. For a while they just lie there, their eyes remaining locked as their breathing returns to normal and their heart rates slow down. As they come down from their high, Lee gently strokes Lucy's arm, and entwines their fingers. He tenderly kisses her forehead before speaking,

"_Lucy, are you ok?"_

"_Mmm, never better. You? You're still trembling_".

"_I'm more than ok. That was just so…amazing, and intense. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up any minute_".

Words didn't really seem enough for what either were feeling right now.

"_Thank you, Lucy_".

She looks at him, slightly bemused. "_What for?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_You don't have to thank me_".

"_I know… I just mean, oh I don't know. I think my brain's malfunctioned_".

Lucy giggles, she knows the feeling. "_Don't worry, I know what you mean."_ She settles down, resting her head on his chest

"_Lucy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You know I love you right?"_ Lucy's ears prick up but he continues, not giving her a chance to speak. Now he has said it the words seem to just fall out of his mouth in a long stream of consciousness. He hardly pauses for breath,

"_I love you. Hmm, that was easier to say than I thought it would be. I've never said that to anyone before and meant it. But I mean it now, I want you to know that I'm head over heels in love with you and I don't expect you to say it back because despite what just happened I know you probably don't feel the same, but that's ok I understand. I feel lucky just to be lying here with you and even if you think this was a mistake and we never do this again at least we'll have tonight and I'll never forget it and…"._

"_Lee shut up_".

"_What?"_

_"__Stop talking". _ She kisses him, preventing him from saying anything else. She eventually breaks the kiss and speaks,

"_I do you know… love you too I mean". _ Lee grins, trying to get his head round the idea that Lucy loves him back. She continues, "_and I certainly wouldn't be happy if we never did this again. In fact…how long does it usually take you to, you know, recover?". _She strokes her fingers across his chest as she speaks, casting him a seductive glance.

"_Give me ten minutes_". Lucy leans in and kisses his neck, teasing his earlobe and nibbling on the sensitive spot just below. He hands travel further down his body and he inhales sharply. "_Actually, maybe five will do"..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the final part. I'm not sure about the ending, but I'm publishing anyway. Hope you enjoy it x**

"_We should move to my bedroom_", announces Lucy. Lee nods, gently lifts Lucy and carries her there, placing her carefully down on the bed. On her instruction he fetches the packet of condoms from her bedside cabinet.

He joins her on the bed, and begins kissing her neck. He whispers in her ear, "_this time, I promise we'll take our time. I want this to last_".

He gently slips her blouse off her shoulders and she helps him undo her bra. He can't help but look at her, blushing as he takes in her half-naked form. "_You're so beautiful_", he breathes.

He kisses her leisurely now, his hands tenderly stroking her shoulders and sliding through her hair. They shed what remains of their clothes, taking it in turns to remove items from each other slowly and carefully.

"_Lucy, I want this to be perfect for you. I want you to tell me when something I do feels good, or if it doesn't_". Lucy finds this both sweet and sexy and she can only manage a nod in response. He lowers her onto the bed, and uses his hands, lips and tongue to explore her body, getting to know how and where she likes to be caressed.

Lee teases Lucy, sometimes allowing his hands to just hover or his lips to merely breathe over her skin before touching her. Several times he kisses his way down her chest and stomach or up her legs but before he reaches the part where she wants to feel his mouth the most, he moves elsewhere again. Each time Lucy sighs in frustration, but knows the release will be all the more powerful when it comes.

She allows herself to breathe out when he eventually parts her legs, and proceeds to kiss the inside of her thighs. He blows warm air gently towards her core, sending her to the edge of insanity. She can't stand it anymore,

"_Lee, please, I can't take anymore teasing, I need you to just..."_ . She feels suddenly shy, and can't finish her sentence.

"_Do you want to feel my mouth on you, between your legs?"_

Lucy blushes, but she answers quickly, "_God, yes, so much_". She chews on her bottom lip as she waits for him to respond.

Lee reaches above Lucy, taking a pillow and placing underneath her, so that her pelvis is raised slightly off the bed. Returning to her thighs, he gently brushes his lips across her skin, slowly moving closer to her core. Already highly aroused, Lucy feels the pulsing in her groin intensify and Lee has not even got there yet. She shudders with anticipation and the build-up is almost too much, but she wills her body to relax.

Just when she thinks he never will, he runs his tongue along her centre, and using his fingers to gently part her folds he darts it inside. Her breathing comes in pants as he teases her, keeping his actions slow and gentle. Once he turns his attentions to her swollen nub Lucy cannot suppress her moans, and her hands grip the material of her sheets until her knuckles are white. For a split second she worries about the neighbours hearing her, but her self-consciousness quickly disappears again, and she can only think about what Lee is doing and how amazing it feels.

"_Oh God, L..Lee…that feels so good_", she breathes, encouraging him to continue. "_Please don't stop_".

He has no intention of stopping. With his hand he reaches up and caresses her, lightly stroking his fingers across her skin. Lucy takes his hand and brings it her mouth. She places light kisses on his fingertips then takes two into her mouth, gently sucking on them, causing Lee to sigh softly against her. With her other hand, she runs her fingers through Lee's hair then locks them there. She thrusts her hips forward and grinds herself against him, desperately trying to increase the friction.

Lee pulls his fingers from her mouth and with them draws a path down her body, his touch feather-light. He teases the sensitive skin around her opening, and she gasps when he slides them inside her. Lucy thinks she might black out when Lee finds and starts to massage her G-spot, and at the same time begins to speed up the movements of his tongue against her clit. She can't believe how skilled he is at this. As her temperature rises she feels a tingling radiate from her core up to the base of her stomach and down to the tops of her thighs, and soon it is as though all the nerve endings in her body are on fire "_Mmm, Lee...faster, please. I'm so close…I need to come_".

Lee answers Lucy's plea, before long she climaxes, and it is probably the most powerful orgasm she has ever experienced, the one Lee gave her earlier tonight perhaps coming a close second. Her limbs have gone weak and she can only lie beneath him, a quivering mess of post-orgasmic bliss. He looks at her and smiles, proud that he could have this effect on her. He kisses her, and she blushes as she tastes herself on his lips. He settles at her side, absent-mindedly stroking her skin with one hand as his other toys with her fingers. She tries to talk, but her breathing is unsteady,

"_Wow, Lee. That was incredible. I promise, as soon as I can move again, I'm going to make you feel just as good_".

Lee twinges and his cock twitches in anticipation of what Lucy might have planned. They lie there until she gets her breath back and her muscles relax again.

Lucy pushes Lee fully onto his back, then rolls over and sits up, straddling his thighs. She looks at him, mischievousness in her eyes and a seductive smile across her lips. She dips her head, and Lee shivers as her soft hair brushes against his skin. He can only moan and whimper as she begins an assault of kisses all over his body, running her hands painfully slowly up and down. His eyes flutter closed as she nears his middle, and her laces his fingers though the silky curls of her hair. She decides it's her turn to tease him, and just as he thinks he will get some relief she moves her kisses back up his body, and continues like this until thinks he can't take any more.

Lee is just about to beg when Lucy finally ends his torture. His eyes are closed so he can't see what she is doing, but they fly open when he suddenly feels her mouth on him. She engulfs him, and as she starts to move the pleasure threatens to overtakes him, and he cannot help but writhe around beneath her, desperate moans and whimpers escaping from his lips.

She knows how to use her to use her tongue, her lips and hands in expert combination, in just the right places and at just the right time, and it is not long before he feels himself getting close. He doesn't want to come yet though, he wants to be inside her again so they can climax together.

"_Lucy, st..stop. I want to make love to you again_".

Lucy is more than happy to oblige, and she sits back up, rolling a condom onto Lee's length before lifting herself up and lowering onto him. She sighs as she takes him as deep as she can, and he moans loudly as her walls tighten around him. She sets the pace, keeping it deliberately slow though not quite gentle. Lee employs every method he has learnt to stop himself from coming too quickly as Lucy grinds herself against him.

"_Lucy, can we move slightly? I want to kiss you. I can't reach you from here_". Lee sits up and kisses Lucy passionately, before concentrating his kisses along her neck and collarbone. She breathes heavily against Lee as he nuzzles against her shoulder, holding her tightly to him as they rock together.

When they can no longer hold back, their pace quickens and Lee rolls them over, his movements becoming ever faster and more vigorous. With just a few more deep thrusts they fall over the edge together, though not wanting to lose the feeling of Lee filling her just yet, Lucy uses her muscles to try and keep him inside her as he softens.

As the waves of orgasm finally start to subside, Lee gently kisses Lucy's forehead and runs his fingers through her hair. He is spent and can't hold his weight off her any longer, so rolls over to lie by her side. She turns to him and they share a tender kiss. They declare their love for each other again, then descend into comfortable silence. They're too exhausted and they agree there's plenty of time to talk in the morning. Instead they're happy to just hold each other as they drift off to sleep, each running through the day's events in their minds. Neither could have imagined that a day that began as it did, with them almost falling out for good, would end like this.


End file.
